En busca del diamante azulado
by LapisLazuli 09
Summary: Los perros diamante requieren de la ayuda de Rarity y Spike para encontrar una joya que peligra la vida de su reino, pero luego descubren de que esta gema no es lo que parece.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1:

Una joya poco usual.

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ponyville, los ponis hacían sus respectivos deberes por el pueblo uno que otro ayudaba a bajar manzanas de los árboles, otros limpiaban el cielo con sus alas y algunos simplemente vendían dulces en las tiendas. Rarity, cuya alma generosa estaba trabajando en otro vestido para Sapphire Shores ''la poni del pop'' en compañía de Spike el cual sostenía un cojín con agujas y la miraba con corazones en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Spikie Wikie, este vestido lo debo entregar dentro de dos días-le dijo Rarity a Spike.

-No hay problema-contesto-es bueno ayudar de vez en cuando, qué bueno que Twilight me dé permiso de estar aquí, últimamente anda ocupada administrando su nuevo reino y siempre requiere de mi ayuda

-lo sé, pero es Twilight, no hay ningún problema que ella pueda resolver entiendo que su nuevo deber como princesa siempre es duro, debe estar agradecida de tener tan buen asistente como tú-respondió con una sonrisa

-su…supongo-dijo Spike con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡bien ya casi terminamos! Solo me falta agregarle unos encajes y estará listo ¿serias tan amable de alcanzarme esa cinta de color zafiro que está en el tocador?

-En seguida Rarity.

Mientras Spike buscaba dicha cinta unos extraños temblores sacudían la boutique moviendo los maniquíes que estaban por ahí sin empezar.

-¿Qué crees que fue eso?-pregunto Rarity con curiosidad.

-no lo sé, ocasionalmente no hay terremotos en Ponyville-respondió Spike.

De repente un extraño olor a gemas se percibía en el aire, el cuerno de Rarity no paraba de brillar es como si hubiera cientos de diamantes alrededor y empezó a empujarla hacia la puerta, Rarity trato de detener la magia de su cuerno pero a pesar de que lo tocaba una y otra vez no funcionaba y empezó a alarmarse.

-¡Spike ayúdame!-exclamo.

Inmediatamente el joven dragón se puso en frente de la poni y trato de empujarla hacia atrás pero a pesar de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas la magia parecía ganarle hasta quedar en el suelo cansado y al mismo tiempo desconcertado.

-lo siento Rarity, pero creo que tu cuerno quiere llevarte a alguna parte-supuso Spike.

-¿pero a dónde?, la última vez me llevo hacia una roca llena de gemas probablemente sea algo relacionado con eso.

-entonces debes dejarte llevar, tal vez sea algo peligroso.

-lo único peligroso aquí es que esta brillando con más intensidad-dijo apuntando su cuerno.

Finalmente Rarity decidió hacerle caso a Spike y dejarse guiar por su cuerno el cual brillaba con más intensidad, jamás lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera pero poco a poco iba perdiendo magia hasta llegar a la puerta de la boutique, Rarity se alegró de que por fin había acabado pero no esperaba la gran reacción al abrir la puerta cuando vio a Ponyville cubierto de diamantes afilados con un extraño color azul.

-¡por mis estrellas!-exclamo.

De repente una voz familiar lleno el aire gritando su nombre.

-¡Rarity! ¡Rarity!

Cuando Rarity miro hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que era Twilight la cual iba volando hacia toda velocidad.

-¡estoy aquí!-grito haciendo señas.

Inmediatamente Twilight percibió las señas que le hacia la unicornio blanca, pero debido a su rápida reacción no alcanzo a aterrizar bien estrellándose con ella.

-¡auch! Lo lamento- se disculpó Twilight mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-no te preocupes querida-respondió Rarity quitándose la tierra.

-lamento llegar así de repente, tenemos una emergencia y veo que eres la única que puede resolver esto, ven conmigo al castillo te lo explicare todo allá.

-e…está bien-dijo Rarity algo confundida.

-a propósito ¿has visto a Spike?-pregunto Twilight mirando hacia ambos lados.

-*burp* aquí estoy Twilight-respondió Spike con la boca llena de diamantes.

Twilight dio un suspiro al ver a Spike lleno de esos diamantes pero igual ya estaba acostumbrada a su vicio a las gemas, sin tiempo que perder subió a Spike a su lomo y llevo a Rarity al castillo actualmente su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar ahí caminaron despacio por los pasillos, era increíble ver tanta belleza en las paredes de hecho era un lujo vivir en un castillo pero a Twilight le costaba acostumbrarse, extrañaba mucho su biblioteca si no hubiese sido por Tirek aun seguiría estando ahí.

-y dime Twilight ¿cuál es la emergencia?-pregunto Rarity.

-¿qué?...oh…lo siento estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-respondió Twilight avergonzada-pero prefiero que te lo expliquen ellos.

-¿ellos?-dijo levantando una ceja.

Al terminar el recorrido por el castillo ambas ponis en compañía de Spike entraron al salón de los tronos el cual estaban sentadas tres criaturas que menos se esperaban.

-¿¡ustedes!?-dijo Rarity sorprendida al ver que eran nada más que los tres perros diamante.

-Hola Rarity cuanto tiempo sin verte-saludo Rover el perro de tamaño mediano color gris.

-muy bien muchachos, explíquenle a Rarity que está sucediendo- dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-como digas princesa- respondió Rover dando una reverencia, mientras que por otro lado Rarity estaba boquiabierta tratando de analizar lo que está pasando sin embargo trato de calmarse y escucho a los 3 perros.

-veras Rarity-explico Rover: _hace unas semanas nuestros perros habían encontrado en las minas de Ponyville un extraño espécimen de diamante con una tonalidad azul parecida al zafiro, al tratar de sacarla del lugar en el que estaba comenzó a resplancer de una manera extraña es como si estuviera con vida, y empezó a invadir nuestro reino con diamantes afilados que herían a los perros muchos de ellos no han logrado escapar ya que las entradas del reino las tiene bloqueadas afortunadamente logramos salir usando uno de los túneles de las minas, creemos que podría llegar a esparcirse por toda Equestria si no hacemos algo pronto, pero lamentablemente al tratar de buscar esa gema desapareció misteriosamente ni si quiera nuestros mejores sabuesos han podido encontrarla._

 _-_ así que le pedimos ayuda a la princesa Twilight Sparkle pero debido a sus responsabilidades nos ha dejado a ti como último recurso, depende de ti ayudarnos a localizar esa gema-interrumpió Spot el perro de color amarillo.

-no sabemos qué otras cosas puede hacer ese diamante pero es nuestra prioridad detenerlo a toda costa-dijo Fido el perro de gran tamaño.

-¿Qué dices Rarity, aceptaras?-pregunto Twilight.

Luego de analizar un momento Rarity acepta la propuesta de los perros diamante asintiendo la cabeza sonriendo con valentía, así que Twilight le pasa con su magia un equipo de protección y un casco de minero junto con unas provisiones para comer.

-les deseo suerte chicos, les advierto que caminar en las minas es peligroso así que tengan cuidado, pero antes de irse hay algo que debo mostrares ¡síganme!- dijo Twilight mientras corría hacia la biblioteca del castillo y el resto la seguía.

-y bien Twi, ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarnos?-pregunto Rarity.

-acabe de descubrir un nuevo hechizo de telepatía, pero en vez de comunicarnos mentalmente podemos mostrar lo que vemos a otros ponis-respondió Twilight-y quisiera probarlo contigo, los unicornios que usan hechizos telepáticos como tu son los más adecuados para este tipo de hechizo.

\- ¿y que propósito tiene que ver que aprenda esto?-pregunto.

-si encuentras algo relacionado con la gema que están buscando podre estudiarlo en la biblioteca y llevarte la información a las minas.

-oh, me parece muy ingenioso, muy bien, enséñame.

Entonces Twilight cerro sus ojos y concentro su magia para aplicar su hechizo, su cuerno tomo una tonalidad blanca en vez de rosa y al abrir sus ojos resplandecieron del mismo color, de repente Rarity podía percibir lo que podía ver Twilight alrededor es como si tuviera sus ojos.

-¡está funcionando! ¡Puedo ver lo que tú ves!-exclamo Rarity emocionada.

-me…me alegra mucho…agh-respondio Twilight cansada por los efectos del hechizo.

-¡¿estás bien?!-pregunto Rarity preocupada.

En ese instante Twilight suspendió el hechizo de telepatía y cayo desmayada al suelo al igual que Rarity la cual sentía los mismos efectos

-¡Twilight, Rarity!-grito Spike mientras corría a ayudarlas, uno de los perros diamante se ofreció a ayudar a levantar a Rarity mientras que Spike atendía a Twilight, pero a pesar de hacerles primeros auxilios no parecían reaccionar y empezaron a preocuparse.

-¡Twilight despierta por favor!-grito Spike moviendo a la alicornio purpura

-no crees que están…-interrumpió Rover.

-¡de ninguna forma!-respondió Spike con lágrimas en los ojos- Tw. Twilight…por favor…resiste-susurraba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza-no me dejes solo.

-S… ¿Spike?

-Tw… ¿Twilight?

-nunca te dejaría solo-susurro Twilight mientras correspondía el abrazo de Spike.

-lo se…es solo que me preocupaba por ti ¿te sientes bien?

-me duele la cabeza…y Rarity… ¿está bien?

De repente Spike alzo su mirada a la unicornio blanca y al parecer estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, luego dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio y fue hacia ella para verificar su estado de salud.

-aghhh-gemia Rarity-¿Qué paso?

-¿Rarity estas bien?-preguntaba Spike mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la unicornio.

-sí, gracias solo tengo una migraña no es nada-respondió mientras tocaba su cabeza.

-creo que se me fue el casco con este hechizo de imagen compartida-dijo Twilight mientras caminaba despacio por los efectos del hechizo-creo que es mejor que no lo utilicemos si lo intentamos otra vez podría ser peor-sugirió.

-¿pero entonces como podrás estudiar la gema a la que nos estamos enfrentando?-pregunto Spot.

-no lo sé…sin embargo voy a estar revisando los libros de la biblioteca, tal vez consiga algo y se los enviare con Spike.

-por cierto yo iré con ustedes- Interrumpió Spike señalándose a sí mismo.

-no es peligroso que Spike venga con nosotros, pueda que se lastime con uno de esos diamantes-respondió Rarity.

-no te preocupes, mis escamas son fuertes-dijo Spike-no sentiré nada lo prometo.

\- de acuerdo confió en ti-respondió Rarity con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoO

Así que todos se pusieron en marcha, al salir de la biblioteca los chicos tomaron sus equipos de minería, como a Twilight le preocupaba la seguridad de Spike le dio un equipo extra también junto con una chaqueta de protección, a Rarity no le gustaba mucho su uniforme por suerte llevaba en su alforja una bufanda color carmesí que combinaba con su chaqueta. Al salir Twilight les deseo suerte nuevamente y juntos se embarcaron a su búsqueda, caminaron un largo rato pero finalmente llegaron a uno de los agujeros de las minas que se encontraba bajo tierra, los perros escarbaron un poco para entraran fácilmente pero a Rarity le daba asco bajar porque arruinaría su pezuñicura pero cuando miraba hacia otro lado uno de los perros la halo de la pata hasta hacerla bajar a la fuerza

-¡eso fue muy descortés!-exclamo.

-¡no perdamos tiempo poni!, tenemos que buscar a esa cosa antes de que invada nuestro reino y el suyo-interrumpió Fido.

-al menos podrías decírmelo de una manera decente-dijo Rarity con disgusto.

-como sea, ¿puedes detectar algo con tu cuerno?

-lo intentare.

Así que Rarity concentro su magia y uso su hechizo de detección de gemas, de repente un millón de joyas empezaron a brillar menos la que estaban buscando, confundida, volvió a usar su hechizo nuevamente pero no funciono.

-¡¿que pasa?! ¿Porque no dices nada?-dijo fido cruzado de patas

-no sé qué pasa, ya lo intente todo pero no puedo detectar ese diamante, en mi vida he visto millones de gemas pero nunca esta, tal vez si vamos más lejos podre detectarla nuevamente-explico

\- de acuerdo, de todos modos aún estamos en la entrada, ¡vámonos!-respondió Spot mientras corría más allá de las minas al igual que los otros los seguían

-este va a ser un largo día-dijo Rarity en voz baja.

-no te desanimes Rarity, puedes lograrlo-dijo Spike tratando de animar a Rarity.

-pero aun no entiendo porque no puedo detectar ese diamante, esta mañana mi cuerno se activó de la nada sin que yo se lo ordenara y me guio a el.

-creo que es por lo que estabas cerca de él, si caminamos más lejos tal vez se active de la nada.

-tienes razón Spikie Wikie, me alegra que hallas venido conmigo, es una pena que estos perros no sean como tu.

-solo dales paciencia, ellos también sus propósitos pero no nos queda más opción que confiar en ellos.

\- de acuerdo pero si las cosas siguen iguales con ellos es mejor que se las arreglen para encontrar esa cosa solos-dijo Rarity seriamente

-hablando de ellos hay que alcanzarlos, ¡vamos Rarity, no hay tiempo que perder!

Rápidamente Spike se subió al lomo de Rarity y juntos siguieron a los perros a toda velocidad, cada paso que seguían se hacía cada vez más oscuro por fortuna Rarity sabia iluminar su cuerno para cosas así y así su aventura más grande los esperaba bajo las minas de Ponyville ¿podrán seguir mas adelante?

 _ **continuara...**_

 ** _Nota de la autora._**

 ** _Hola chicos, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi primera historia de My little Pony, pueda que hayan algunos imperfectos pero con algo se empieza :) también quiero aclarar que si encuentran esta historia en Wattpad con el nombre de Star_Prism esa cuenta es mía así que no se preocupen, yo no intento copiar la historia de nadie._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto._**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Toma un vagón...al menos eso creo.

Luego de una reunión con los perros diamante y la princesa Twilight, Rarity decidida se fue a buscar la gema que peligra con todos en Equestria en compañía de Spike, pero luego de unos instantes habían perdido a los perros diamante en el camino, sin saber a dónde ir juntos decidieron tomar un atajo en cuevas de la mina.

-¿a dónde crees que irían?-pregunto Spike.

-no lo sé, sea donde sea debemos encontrarlos no podemos continuar la búsqueda si todos estamos separados-justifico Rarity.

-tal vez logremos alcanzarlos si vamos por las cuevas, probablemente ellos también tomarían un atajo.

-bien pensado Spike, no perdamos tiempo.

Rápidamente Rarity junto a Spike avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia las cuevas, las cuales eran las zonas más oscuras de la mina, por suerte el cuerno de Rarity aún seguía iluminando el camino sin embargo se estaba agotando por mantener su magia por mucho tiempo, así que al entrar a una de las cuevas apago la magia de su cuerno por un tiempo mientras se recuperaba, la pobre unicornio apenas podía mantenerse de pie ya que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar mucho en la tierra rocosa que había alrededor, Spike al verla en ese estado acaricio nuevamente su cabeza y trato de animarla, de repente recordó que en la alforja de Rarity había una linterna así que empezó a buscarla, era impresionante el número de cosas que traía adentro, como maquillaje, bufandas y comida pero a pesar de ello logro encontrarla luego de unos minutos y después la encendió. Agradecida, Rarity le sonrió a Spike mientras caminaban despacio en las cuevas, pero aun así sus patas le seguían doliendo.

-¿Spike?, ¿trajiste esas botas metálicas protectoras?-pregunto mientras apuntaba a la mochila de Spike.

-déjame revisar-decía mientras buscaba en su mochila-¡aquí están!

Así que Rarity con mucho cuidado se puso las botas protectoras y al probarlas se sentía un poco aliviada, a pesar de su material duro pudo caminar con mucha comodidad. De repente cuando menos lo pensaba su cuerno comenzó a brillar por sí solo, era señal de que la gema estaba cerca, Spike se sujetó fuerte mientras que el cuerno llevaba a la fuerza a Rarity, a medida que avanzaban la tierra empezaba a temblar mientras que miles de diamantes afilados crecían en el camino, al no percatarse de eso, Rarity logra herir una de sus patas causándole una herida un poco profunda y trato de no gritar para no alarmar a Spike, de repente una extraña luz azul resplandecía a medida que avanzaban.

-¡ustedes que hacen aquí!-decía una extraña voz-les recomiendo que se vayan o si no las cosas podrían empeorar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Rarity.

-nadie debe saberlo, ¡ni mucho menos esos perros diamantes!-exclamo.

-espera, no queremos hacerte daño solo queremos saber porque nos estas atacando y hablando de eso por tu culpa estoy sangrando-dijo Rarity mientras apuntaba a su herida.

-escucha-decía la extraña voz en un tono serio-nosotros no pretendemos hacerles daño, solo queremos que nos dejen en paz, esos perros sarnosos han estado dañando nuestro hogar por mucho tiempo y han tomado nuestras gemas sin permiso-explico.

-entiendo que estén pasando por un mal momento, ¿pero no sería mejor que hablaran con los perros directamente?, así podrían arreglar las cosas-sugirió Spike.

-hablar con esos perros siempre ha sido difícil ya que solo les importa las gemas que tenemos, ¿acaso están en las minas en este momento?

-se supone, pero en un par de horas los perdimos en el camino-explico Rarity.

-escucha unicornio, les sugiero a ti y a esos perros diamante no ir mas allá de las minas, si lo hacen estarán en grandes problemas-advirtió la extraña voz- por ahora es preferible que se vayan en este instante o lo hare yo misma.

-de acuerdo, pero antes... ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?-pregunto Spike.

-me conocen como Goshenita-respondió la voz a secas.

(nota: Goshenita es una especie de gema que al llegar a su estado más puro se parece al diamante)

Sin nada más que decir Rarity y Spike retrocedieron despacio y caminaron nuevamente hacia la entrada de las minas, sin embargo estaban perdidos y sin saber a dónde ir, afortunadamente la magia del cuerno de Rarity se había apagado y podía seguir iluminándolo todo el camino. De repente una voz comenzó a hablarle en su cabeza.

-Rarity, ¿me escuchas? Soy yo Twilight, encontré un hechizo para hablar telepáticamente, ¿encontraste algo?

-¿Twilight?, que bueno que pueda comunicarme contigo-decía Rarity telepáticamente-ahora que lo mencionas, creo que hay alguien que está manipulando estos diamantes.

-¡¿enserio y cómo es?!-pregunto Twilight entusiasmada.

-no lo sé, solo puedo decirte que se llama Goshenita, pero sospecho que está en busca de los perros diamante, y hablando de ellos, los perdimos hace dos horas en las minas.

-espera... ¿acaso dijiste Goshenita?

-claro, ¿por qué?, ¿Acaso es alguien muy peligroso?-pregunto Rarity preocupada

-desde que te fuiste del castillo comencé a buscar información en la biblioteca, y en uno de esos libros encontré a una perra llamada Goshenita y al leer más sobre ella me di cuenta de que ella es la líder de los perros gema.

-¿y quiénes son ellos?.

-veras los perros gema son un clan que aparecieron hace más de 1000 años en el imperio de cristal, su principal deber era fabricar gemas de diferentes colores para decorar los castillos y alimentar a los dragones, al saber que ya no tenían más recursos para hacer gemas en el imperio de cristal, se trasladaron a las minas de Ponyville con la esperanza de seguir con su trabajo, pero temían que alguien supiera de su existencia así que tomaron la habilidad de convertirse en gemas para camuflarse, su principal líder hasta ahora es Goshenita, la cual tiene el poder para esparcir diamantes afilados para defenderse- explico Twilight.

-gracias por la información Twilight, pero temo decirte que nada hará cambiar de opinión a Goshenita, los perros diamante han estado dañando su hogar por mucho tiempo y han tomado sus gemas sin permiso, tengo el presentimiento de que ella y su clan los están buscando en este momento, de alguna u otra manera nos pidió a mí y a Spike que saliéramos de aquí junto con ellos antes de entrar a la zona más oscura de la mina.

-entonces no pierdan tiempo, busca a esos perros antes de que sea demasiado tarde, varias zonas de Equestria se están infectando de esos diamantes.

-quisiera saber dónde están, pero estamos perdidos, no sabemos a dónde ir.

-escucha, vi un mapa de las minas y en una de las cuevas hay unos ferrocarriles con unos vagones que transportaban carbón, hay uno de ellos que los llevara a la entrada.

-gracias Twilight, nos pondremos en marcha-decía Rarity mientras cortaba la comunicación.

-lo escuche todo-interrumpió Spike con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡¿pero cómo?! , estaba hablando mentalmente con Twilight.

-veras antes de que Twilight pudiera probar su hechizo contigo, hicimos un pequeño simulacro usándome a mí, lamentablemente no lo ha podido quitar porque aun lo está estudiando.

Rarity se enojó un poco al escuchar la respuesta de Spike, ya que era una falta de respeto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sin embargo trato de olvidarlo y empezó a buscar los ferrocarriles de las cuevas, claro sin hablarle al joven dragón por un rato.

Después de caminar varias horas, la unicornio blanca termino cubierta de toda la mugre que había en las cuevas, al menos su herida ya se había cicatrizado y lo mejor es que Spike ni si quiera lo noto. Finalmente encontraron uno de los ferrocarriles pero este estaba dañado y con las vías algo torcidas, sin embargo decidió conformarse con ello después de todo Rarity no quería seguir caminando.

-oye Rarity en serio perdóname, no era mi intención escuchar conversaciones ajenas-dijo Spike poniendo su mejor cara de culpa.

-está bien, te perdono, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo y de paso le diré a Twilight que te quite ese hechizo de telequinesis.

Spike se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza que sentía y estuvo callado por unos instantes, por su parte Rarity empezó a empujar uno de los vagones hacia el ferrocarril y para compensarlo Spike la ayudo a moverlo.

-gra...gracias Spike-dijo Rarity fatigada.

Spike solo asintió su cabeza. Con su magia levanto a Spike hasta llevarlo dentro del vagón, al ser casi de su misma altura Rarity se pudo subir con facilidad y juntos empujaron lentamente el vagón hasta que el empezara a rodar por si solo en las vías. Era como estar en una montaña rusa, subían bajaban y pasaban por muchas curvas mientras gritaban de la emoción, de repente la tablas que sostenían las vías comenzaban a moverse por el peso, pero el vagón iba tan ligero que no era necesario que temblara de esa manera, pero luego a lo lejos se veía a otro vagón que iba en la misma dirección que la de Rarity y Spike solo que en dirección contraria y al ver más de cerca eran los perros diamante quienes iban con algunas heridas en el cuerpo, Rarity con su magia trato de parar el vagón para no estrellarse con los perros pero al hacerlo era demasiado tarde, en menos de unos segundos ambos vagones habían chocado provocando que todos cayeran al vacío gritando.


	3. Chapter 3: Secretos revelados

Capitulo 3: Secretos Revelados.

Mientras caían a un profundo abismo lleno de oscuridad, Rarity en un momento de pánico intento usar su magia para crear un hechizo de levitación y llevarlos a todos nuevamente a la vías, pero a pesar de que lo intentaba, el peso de los perros diamante junto con el de Spike le dificultaba usar su cuerno y perdió la concentración, sin nada más que hacer Rarity se dio por vencida, cerro sus ojos y abrazo a Spike creyendo que este era su fin.

-chicos, en serio lo lamento, no tuve las fuerzas suficientes para levantarlos-dijo Rarity mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-al menos lo intentaste- respondió Spike tratando de consolarla.

-tiene razón-dijeron los perros al unísono.

En ese momento de desesperación y pánico una extraña silueta de color esmeralda se acercaba hacia ellos, a pesar de que iban cayendo muy rápido, aprovecho el mejor momento para lanzar una extraña flecha la cual contenía una gema amarrada a ella y se dirigía justo al cuerno de Rarity, nunca se vio una puntería tan perfecta, técnicamente era imposible acertar a un objetivo que se movía tan rápido, después de eso, la silueta se retiró lentamente hacia una sombra oscura. Cuando la flecha había tocado el cuerno de Rarity, la gema que contenía comenzó a fortalecer su magia cambiando su aura a un color verde esmeralda, sus ojos se iluminaron y sin que ella lo pensara formo una especie de campo de fuerza que los protegió a todos hasta llegar al final del abismo, Rarity no parecía reaccionar por un tiempo, pero cuando finalmente tocaron tierra, el campo de fuerza se empezó a debilitar mientras la gema se rompía en millones de fragmentos pequeños. Al poco tiempo Rarity pudo reaccionar de tal manera que su magia volvió a ser normal, afortunadamente la flecha no rompió su cuerno, sin embargo, Rarity no parecía recordar nada de lo que paso mientras estaba bajo el hechizo de la gema.

-¿estás bien Rarity? Por un momento vi que podías hacer la misma magia de Twilight-dijo Spike mientras se bajaba del lomo de Rarity.

-estoy bien-respondió-pero no sé qué paso, creo que esta gema estuvo manipulando mi magia-dijo mientras recogía los fragmentos con su pata.

-creo que conozco esta gema-interrumpió Rover- se trata de una esmeralda relajante, al usarla en los unicornios, este fortalece su magia y disminuye el esfuerzo al crear un hechizo-explico.

-gracias por la información-dijo Rarity mientras sacaba la flecha de su cuerno-pero antes, ¿podrían explicarme que hacían en las vías de la mina? ¡Estuvimos buscándolos por más de dos horas!

-nos perdimos en la zona oscura de la mina-dijo Spot mientras llevaba su pata hacia el cuello-cuando llegamos ahí, millones de diamantes afilados nos atacaron y nos persiguieron hasta llegar a las cuevas, luego de eso nos escondimos en unos de los vagones pero empezó a rodar por si solo y no podíamos frenar-explico mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-eso explica sus heridas-respondió Spike-por suerte tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Mientras Spike curaba las heridas de los perros diamante, Rarity se puso a pensar acerca de lo que dijo Spot, él había mencionado que estaban en la zona oscura de la mina, lo que podría significar que posiblemente la líder de los perros gema los ataco para que ellos se fueran, de repente un frio recorrió su lomo y la lleno de nervios, y sin pensarlo dos veces les pregunto.

-disculpen chicos, ¿pero ustedes de casualidad no conocen a Goshenita?-pregunto Rarity con una voz nerviosa.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, los tres perros abrieron sus ojos como platos y escondieron su cola entre las patas, como señal de que de alguna manera ya la conocían.

-¿y bien?, ¿van a responder mi pregunta?-dijo Rarity levantando una ceja.

-nosotros…no…no tenemos idea de quien es ella-respondió Rover con una risita nerviosa.

-presiento que nos están ocultando algo, así que díganme, ¿la conocen o no?-insistió Rarity pero con más seriedad.

Los tres perros soltaron un suspiro y decidieron contarle lo que sabían a la unicornio blanca

-si…nosotros la conocemos-dijo spot bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-de hecho solo nosotros tres la conocemos, ningún otro perro diamante o alguna otra criatura sabe de su existencia-justifico Fido

-hace muchos años trabajábamos para ella ayudándola a repartir gemas en Ponyville, juntos, creamos una regla la cual era no hablar de la existencia de los perros gema, pero un día, sin querer le dijimos a todos sobre ellos, lo que causaría que todos y cada uno de los perros diamante comenzara a robar sus gemas en las minas, al saber de esto Goshenita mando a su clan ocultarse en las zonas oscuras, nunca volvimos a saber de ellos así que los consideramos muertos por el momento-explico Rover

-nosotros de vez en cuando exploramos la zona oscura a ver si hay señales de vida, pero lo único que encontramos son gemas enterradas en la tierra-dijo spot.

-sobre eso…creo que ellos aún siguen con vida-interrumpió Rarity

-¡enserio!-dijeron los tres perros al unísono.

-mientras los buscábamos en las cuevas, una silueta con una voz femenina se apareció en frente de nosotros, tenía un color similar a los diamantes que aparecen en Equestria-explico Rarity

-¿entonces quieres decir que esos diamantes son creación de Goshenita? ¡¿Pero cómo?! En los años que lleve trabajando con ella, nunca me ha mencionado que tiene poderes.-dijo Rover sorprendido.

-a mí tampoco-respondió Spot.

Mientras los chicos seguían conversando, otra misteriosa silueta apareció oculta entre las sombras pero esta vez de color rubí.

-atrápalos-le susurro una voz que la acompañaba.

-como digas-le respondió.

En ese instante, la extraña silueta comenzó a disparar flechas a los que estaban reunidos conversando, las flechas contenían rubíes que al hacer contacto con Rarity, Spike y los perros diamantes caían al suelo inconscientes, las flechas les causaron leves heridas pero no fueron tan graves.

-buen trabajo Rubí, nuestra líder estará complacida con la captura de estos invasores-dijo un perro de color esmeralda.

-gracias Esmeralda, si no fuera por ti, estos invasores estarían descuartizados en el suelo-respondió rubí-no hay tiempo que perder llevemos a estos sujetos antes de que reaccionen.

Se trataba de Rubí y Esmeralda, dos de los perros gema que eran guardianes de la entrada de la zona oscura de la mina, ambos habían practicado arquería durante muchos años cuando eran cachorros, ningún objetivo era muy difícil o muy rápido para ellos, juntos eran hermanos, Esmeralda era la hermana menor de Rubí y por ello solo sabía manejar las joyas más débiles, mientras Rubí por ser el mayor controlaba las gemas más fuertes.

Así que juntos con una red, juntaron los cuerpos de sus objetivos y se los llevaron arrastrados hacia la zona oscura, muchos desconocen que había ahí adentro solo se sabe que muy pocos han logrado salir ya que hay caminos muy oscuros por los cuales perderse con facilidad. Los perros gemas por vivir tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, tenían la habilidad de ver en la noche, además conocían la mina como la palma de su mano, digo, pata.

Pero no fue mucho tiempo de estar en coma, al parecer Spike fue el primero en reaccionar, y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una red junto con los demás e iban arrastrados por dos perros con apariencia de los ponis de cristal, el joven dragón decidió no decir una palabra hasta descubrir que tramaban esos perros así que decidió escucharlos.

-¿y que crees que haga nuestra líder con ellos?-pregunto Esmeralda.

-tal vez los lance a un calabozo oxidado, no creo que los condene a muerte por estar aquí-respondió Rubí con una pequeña risa al final.

Esmeralda también se rio con la Respuesta de su hermano-oh hermano, tú y tus ideas sangrientas-dijo Rubí dándole un golpe en su brazo.

-no sé qué le ven de divertido-dijo Spike en voz baja.

-¿escuchaste eso Esmeralda?

-oh cielos-pensó Spike.

-por supuesto, mis orejas no mienten, alguien acaba de despertar-respondió Esmeralda agarrando su arco y flecha.

-¡no me dispares por favor!-grito Spike.

-¡lo lamento dragón!, pero veo que esta es la única manera para que entiendas que nosotros no existimos-dijo Esmeralda estirando su flecha.

-espera hermana no le dispares-interrumpió Rubí-debe haber una manera menos violenta de convencerlo de guardar nuestro secreto.

-¿y que propones?-pregunto Esmeralda mientras bajaba el arma.

-una sola palabra: soborno.

-¿soborno? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?

-es un dragón, y no hay nada que le apetezca más a un dragón que nuestras gemas.

-has lo que quieras-decía Esmeralda crazada de brazos-pero si esto del soborno se va de las manos tendré mis flechas listas.

-mira dragón-le decía Rubí a Spike-si no le dices una sola palabra a tus amigos de lo que viste, te prometo que te daré todas las gemas que puedas comer ¿Qué opinas?

Luego de pensarlo por un instante, Spike solo se imaginaba un paraíso lleno de gemas a su alrededor, de tan solo pensarlo se la hacía agua la boca.

-de acuerdo acepto-dijo Spike estrechando su garra.

-muy bien solo finge que estas inconsciente, a nuestra líder no le gustara ver que trajimos extraños despiertos-respondió Rubí.

-más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo-le susurro Esmeralda.

-tranquila, esto funciona el cien por ciento de las veces, todas las veces.

-eso no tiene ningún sentido-respondió Esmeralda de manera sarcástica.

-¡solo confía en mi de acuerdo!

Los dos perros comenzaron a pelear en el camino, Spike por su parte decidió tapar sus oídos mientras cerraba los ojos como le dijo el perro de color rubí, sin embargo a pesar del enorme soborno, le preocupaba el estado de sus compañeros, no habían reaccionado por un largo tiempo, Spike por tener escamas gruesas los efectos de la gema habían pasado rápido. ¿Qué sucederá cuando lleguen a la zona oscura?


End file.
